Raise your heart
by Gruch
Summary: Są w życiu takie momenty, gdy trzeba dorosnąć...


_Rating_: M (w dalekiej przyszłości przyszłości)  
_Pairing_: NaruHina  
_Summary_: Ciąg dalszy burzliwego życia Naruto Uzumakiego.  
_Warnings_: na razie brak

_Notka:_

To opowiadanie zostało napisane przeze mnie na przełomie 2008 i 2009 roku. Jest w pełni zakończone. (i w pełni żenujące)

Początkiem tego opowiadania była zapowiedziana w spoilerach śmierć Jirayi z rąk Akatsuki. Wszystkie wydarzenia są wymyśloną przeze mnie fikcją.

Jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć więcej na temat oryginalnej mangi/anime Naruto autorstwa Masakishi Kishimoto – istnieje coś takiego jak google.

Na razie tylko pierwszy rozdział, krótko i bez żadnych zakazanych owoców cytrusowych. Cytrynki, pomarańcze i limonki zaplanowane na później.

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

**Żegnaj!**

- Ciociu Yumi!... ciociu Yumi! - Podbiegła do starszej kobiety gromadka dzieci.  
- Ciociu Yumi opowiedz nam jakąś historię... prosimy! – Wołały jedno przez drugie, otaczając ją kołem.  
- No dobrze. - Odpowiedziała staruszka z uśmiechem siadając na ławce. - Może opowiem wam o tym chłopcu, Naruto? – Powiedziała po chwili namysłu, sadzając jedną z pociech na kolana.  
- Nie... Opowiadałaś nam już o nim... - Odpowiedziała najstarsza dziewczynka, Maia.  
- Tak. Ale słyszeliście o tym co stało się potem? - Powiedziała tajemniczo kobieta.  
- Oooo... Opowiadaj, opowiadaj - Zaczęły krzyczeć dzieci.  
- Już dobrze... cisza. A więc tak...

Tragedia była nieunikniona...  
Akatsuki szykowało się do ostatecznego ataku...  
Los Naruto był już przesądzony...

Jiraiya nauczyciel ojca Naruto a od dłuższego czasu także i jego samego wiedział, że musi działać, ponieważ swojego poprzedniego ucznia nie potrafił ochronić. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu drugi raz. Postanowił, że jakąkolwiek cenę by zapłacić musiał, zapłaci, byleby tylko uchronić Naruto. Chociażby musiał zginąć to zginie, ale go uratuje...

Wyruszył więc z wioski bladym świtem. Prawdopodobnie na swoją ostatnią misję.  
Około południa był na miejscu.  
- Więc to już tutaj... - Powiedział w duchu do siebie.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jego przeciwnik - Jeden z członków Akatsuki.  
- Więc ty jesteś tym sławnym saninnem Jiraiyą, tak? Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. To będzie zaszczyt cię pokonać - Powiedział młody mężczyzna. Wyłaniając się powoli z cienia.  
- A własnego imienia nie masz, prawda? - Zapytał sarkastycznie Jiraiya.  
- Pein... i to będzie ostatnie imię jakie poznasz w swoim życiu - Odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem.  
- Z kończ gadać i walcz - Warknął zniecierpliwiony saninn.  
- Skoro tego chcesz...? - To powiedziawszy Pein skoczył w stronę Jiraiyi i zadał mu cios.  
Walczyli zacięcie, aż w pewnym momencie zza skały wyskoczyła reszta członków sześcioosobowej grupy.  
Jiraiya pomimo wielkiej siły nie miał szans, ale walczył do końca. Wiedząc, że to koniec, ostatkiem sił przywołał Gamahichiego i dał mu wiadomość dla Naruto oraz pamiętnik jego ojca który chciał mu dać po powrocie.  
Gdy posłaniec oddalił się, Jiraiya zdetonował bombę ukrytą pod płaszczem. Nie zginął jednak na marne, niszcząc także wroga...  
Żył jak zwykły człowiek, odszedł jako bohater...

Następnego dnia Naruto czekał na rozkazy Tsunade razem z Sakurą oraz Sai'em, który dopiero co zjawił się na miejscu o dziwo ostatni z grupy. Nagle ich uwagę przykuło małe zbliżające się powoli stworzenie. To był Gamahichi. Podał Naruto pakunek mówiąc cicho "_to od Jirayi_" i ze smutkiem zniknął.  
Naruto przeczytał pośpiesznie wiadomość. Po chwili list opadł cicho na ziemię...  
Chłopak zaczął szlochać.  
- Ero senin... nie...dlaczego... - Jego szept ginął dławiony gorzkimi łzami.  
Niebo pociemniało i zaczął padać ulewny deszcz, a on dalej stał i szlochał...  
W końcu podszedł do ściany budynku i z całej siły walnął w nią.  
- NIE TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRAWDA! - Krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem. - Nie może... - Powtórzył cicho.  
Nagle chłopak poczuł rękę na ramieniu, odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie. To była Sakura.  
- Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale stanie tutaj i demolowanie wioski niczego nie zmieni - To powiedziawszy uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
- Racja - Westchnął Naruto wycierając łzy. Z trudnością ukrył złość w najgłębsze odmęty swojej podświadomości. - Chodźmy do Tsunade i powiedzmy jej o tym - Dokończył.

Nawet nie wysilił się na uśmiech.

c.d.n.


End file.
